finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
The Dwarves are a race that appear in the older titles of the Final Fantasy. They are usually portrayed as highly skilled engineers, and almost always have a special password. Usually, that password is "Lali-ho!". Appearances ''Final Fantasy Mount Duergar is the home of the dwarves. One of the dwarves, Nerrick, after being given Nitro Powder, blows up a rock creating a canal that allows the Warriors of Light to leave the Aldean Sea and reach Melmond. Final Fantasy III The Dwarves inhabit the underground caverns of Dwarven Hollows and many say "Lali-ho!". When the party first visits them, they are dismayed by the stealing of one of the Horns of Ice from their sacred shrine by "that rascal Gutsco." Final Fantasy IV The Dwarves live in The Dwarves' Castle and the tiny city of Tomra in the Underworld. The dwarves of the castle say ''"Lali-ho", while the dwarves of Tomra say "Hi-ho". They are ruled by a king named Giott and his daughter, Luca, and are protectors of one of the Dark Crystals. They use tanks as their main weapon. All female Dwarves act as nurses, and they heal Cid Pollendina after he is wounded. Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Yang Fang Leiden, and Cid arrive at the Dwarves' Castle at about the time Golbez and the Red Wings are attempting to steal their Crystal. Cecil and his friends offer their help, and Giott accepts. Giott announces that the Crystal is still safe, but Yang senses something strange in the Crystal room. Luca's dolls, the Calcabrina, have become possessed by Golbez. Giott lets the party into the back to defeat them. They succeed, but then Golbez appears, and after a long battle, he steals the Crystal. Giott then announces that the last Crystal is in the Sealed Cave which Golbez cannot open. He then says that it is a good time to reclaim the other Crystals in the Tower of Babil. He orders his tanks to create a diversion so that Cecil may enter the tower. Cecil's party fails to acquire the other Crystals, and they return to the Dwarves' Castle. Giott decides that it is time to open the Sealed Cave. He orders Luca to give Cecil her necklace, which is the key to opening the Sealed Cave. However, Golbez steals that Crystal, too. Giott then tells Cecil about the Lunar Whale that was alluded to in the Mysidian Legend. The Dwarves do not know that Mysidia exists, but Cecil does. The Dwarves' tanks appear in the battle with the Giant of Babil, likely one of the few times in the world's history that they are seen above-ground. ''Final Fantasy V The Dwarves appear in the Great Sea Trench where they manage a small town, and are attempting to dig a long tunnel. A Dwarf named Rallybo feels something directly above him, though he is actually alluding to the Phantom Village. They claim to be part of a great nation, though only five or so are actually seen. Final Fantasy IX inn.]] The Dwarves live in a town called Conde Petie and they all speak with an exaggerated Scottish accent. In this game, their password is "Rally-ho!". They hold the institution of marriage to be sacred, and only allow those who have gotten married to travel to the Sanctuary. This forces Zidane and Dagger, and possibly Vivi and Quina to have weddings. The dwarves also trade with "aware" Black Mages who inhabit a village in the forest to the south. Other Appearances Final Fantasy Adventure The Dwarves live in Dwarf Cave. The player meets a Dwarf named Watts in the Mithril Mine, and he joins up temporarily. Watts appears in other ''Mana series games as well, such as Secret of Mana and Legend of Mana. ''Chrono Cross In ''Chrono Cross, dwarves live in the Hydra Marshes. When the party kills the last living Hydra, it fortunately was pregnant at the time, and the baby was successfully birthed post-mortem. It was taken care of by the Dwarves thereafter, granting the marshes some degree of hope for the future. The dwarves prominently say "Hi-ho" as well, and are similar in appearance to the dwarves of Final Fantasy IV. es:Enanos Category:Races